The Much Awaited
by Obsessive-Nerd
Summary: Emmett chases Rosalie to find out what she is pouting about. Just a random one-shot, I needed to put it out there. Constructive criticism please! I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters!


Emmett POV

Damn. That's all that I have to say for my Rosalie. Seriously. If I could, I would spend the rest of eternity just STARING at her. She is perfect, not just in her appearance, but also in personality. Yeah, I know everyone else would just say that she's self-centered or vain, but she is my other half.

I crouch on the other side of the room on top of a dresser while my angel brushes out her long locks with a disappointed expression.

"What is it Emmett?" She sighs, but never looks away from her reflection. I don't respond at her question because I am too fascinated at the view and at her disappointment…

"Emmett?" She turns slightly in her seat and looks at me and I am melting from her golden gaze. I stare back into eyes but don't respond.

"Emmett, I know you can hear me." She starts to get slightly frustrated as she stares back to my serene face. After 30 seconds of not getting an answer out of me, she continues to brush out her golden waves in the mirror.

I am overcome by a need to touch that golden silk on her head and walk over to her vanity, take her brush and start brushing her hair. She seems shocked at my action and looks at my expressionless face in the mirror. "Your hair reminds me of honey… Except it isn't as sticky…" She starts to giggle at my comment and I smile at the sound, like wind chimes blowing in the wind. I keep brushing her hair until I feel her head turn towards me and I see her soft, full lips coming together into a pout. "What is it babe?" I ask as she plucks the hairbrush from my grasp. I watch her neatly put down the tool as I start running my fingers through her hair. She sighs at my touch and leans back into my rock-hard chest. We sit quietly before I let my fingers release her hair and I snatch her up into my arms, but she orders me to put her down. I sigh in defeat of my angel and place her feet gently on the floor. She steps about 3 feet away from me and I see her lips come together into an adorable pout. "Seriously, what is it babe?" I ask again and she looks up to me with puppy-dog eyes and jumps outside our window and I instinctively follow her. I start to lose her scent as she starts climbing trees, but catch up to her at the clearing.

I see her staring at me as I enter the clearing and she whispers into the wind, knowing that I will hear, "You want to know what's wrong? You'll just have to catch me…" I hear her sentence fade as she started running, but we both know that I will catch up to her eventually. "Eventually" being the key word. My Rosalie is a VERY good runner, very swift and silent, but I still have more power to make my strides go longer. I was following her scent of roses and rain when I stopped in my tracks. _I can't smell her…_ I started panicking, but I came to the culprit that was nestled at my feet. A lake.

_It seems that my Rosalie wants to go for a swim. _I took off my jeans and my white t-shirt and jumped into the lake in my boxers, diving as I took in the floor of the lake. _Why would my angel go swimming in a lake just to lose her scent?_ I thought as I dove deeper between the large rocks to search for my Rosalie. I swam the whole lake looking in every crevice for her, but I resurfaced and found her dripping wet in her sunset-coloured sundress staring at me. _That little minx…_ I smiled devilishly at the love of my life and she smiled at me before bolting into the woods. I frowned before heading after her. _Honestly, what is bothering her? _And with that thought, I sprinted even faster and as I saw her within a few feet of me, I flipped myself into the air so that I landed directly in front of her. I wrapped my arms around Rosalie's waist before she could run and she was sprinting in mid-air as I held her above my head. After about 10 seconds, she slowed down until she completely stopped. "Are you done?" I asked, looking at her frustrated expression and she nodded slowly. "Good." I gently put her down on the ground, but held her shoulders firmly to make sure that she wouldn't run away. "Now, since I have caught you, I want to know what's wrong." She looked up to my gaze with golden eyes and smiled.

"I wanted a hug…" I guffawed, but gave her a much awaited hug.


End file.
